Power Can Make You Strong, But It Doesn't Make You Who You Are
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Elliott is affected by Yin, Rachel takes it upon herself to try and get the Water/Dark Portal Master to fight it and be the noble knight she knows him to be. Done as a request for Purple27GameLord. :)


**Purple27GameLord, who owns Elliott, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. I only own Rachel and Crystal.**

 **A/N: This movie was inspired by the movie "Spider-Man 3", which belongs to its respective owners.**

* * *

 **Power Can Make You Strong, But It Doesn't Make You Who You Are**

Rachel let out a sigh as she and Ambush finally beat the Doomlander in Fizzland. "That ninja Doomlander is tough," she said.

"Indeed," he agreed. "Though I believe the Quickshot one is possibly the most dangerous as his shots are not only deadly, but can change direction too."

"Very true," the Tech Portal Master said in agreement.

When they landed back on the M.A.P., they found Crystal running up to them, but the seven-year-old's eyes were filled with tears, which told them something had to be wrong for the young one to be crying. "Crystal?" The older woman asked. "What wrong, little sister?"

The young girl clung to her older sister and sniffled before looking up at her. "It-It's El-Elliott," she stammered out. "Something's wrong."

Rachel and Ambush looked at each other before standing up with the older girl holding the little girl in her arms. "Where is he?" Ambush asked.

"Master Eon's trying to track him down, but can't find him."

Rushing to the Academy, they found Echo outside and the water dragon didn't look happy. "He just activated his Skyelemental this morning and has been out, but…there was something odd about his armor. It's usually blue, but this time…it was a much darker color, almost black," she said.

That made them worried. "I know the Dark Element is one of Elliott's elements, but…," Rachel trailed off.

"No," Ambush said, feeling something in the air. "It's something darker and…somewhat familiar."

The four headed inside and Master Eon shook his head sadly. "I can't seem to locate him, but…there is something off about him," he said.

"What is it, Master Eon?" Rachel asked.

The guardian of Skylands closed his eyes for a moment and then his eyes shot open. "I feared this might happen, but I sincerely hoped not, especially after…after last time," he said.

"After what, Master Eon?" Crystal asked.

He sighed. "Elliott has been affected by Yin," he said.

"No!" Echo cried out in horror.

"Oh, no. Not again," said Rachel. "We nearly lost one of our own last time that happened."

Ambush narrowed his eyes. "I will search for Elliott and tell you what I find," he said and vanished to go do so.

Crystal hugged her older sister. "What if we lose Ink?" She asked, calling the Water/Dark Portal Master by his nickname.

"Then it will be a very dark in Skylands," the Tech Portal Master replied and Master Eon nodded.

"I hope he's not causing trouble," Echo said. "He's a knight. He's always been noble."

"Let's hope those values are still holding even as Yin is affecting him," said the guardian of Skylands.

Rachel looked at him. "You mean, there's a chance that he hasn't been completely affected?" She asked hopefully.

"Either that, or it's only given him greater power. But…if it has, it's not something to take lightly. It would make his powers deadlier and…possibly make him very dangerous to everyone."

Crystal looked scared. "Are we going to wait until Ambush comes back?" She asked.

"I think that would be best," Rachel replied. "He can tell us more from his observations before we decide to take action."

But in her mind, she was already planning strategies for the worse-case scenario and she was actually glad the other Portal Masters were out on patrol or other missions. It was bad enough having to fight one of their own last time this had happened. She wasn't sure how facing the same situation again would set with everyone, which was why she was planning to hopefully take care of this problem without involving the others.

Ambush soon returned and the Life Knight had an unreadable expression on his face. "There is some good news, but also some bad news," he said.

"The good news?" Echo asked worriedly.

"Elliott hasn't strayed from the path of good and is using his powers to help out, just as he swore to do when he became the Water/Dark Portal Master."

It was quiet for a moment. "And the bad?" Rachel asked, bracing herself for the answer.

Ambush sighed. "While using his power to fight evil, he's going a bit too far with it," he said. "He seeks revenge instead of justice. His honor is being compromised."

Crystal looked to be almost in tears. "He's changing?" She asked.

"Yes," the Life Knight said, not sugar-coating it. "I sense he's trying to not let it take over, but if he fully gives in, then the noble knight will truly be lost."

Rachel stood up, touching her gold-coined headband and transforming to her Skyelemental form. "Where did you see him last?" She asked her partner.

"Fantasm Forest," he replied.

She nodded. "Wait here for me. I'll go find him," she said. "Maybe I can talk some sense into him."

Flying out of the Academy, she took the portals to Fantasm Forest and heard the sounds of battle and followed them to see Elliott was battling some Tech Geargolems, but when he had them knocked down with his sword, he unleashed a stream of water that practically beat the Geargolems into the ground before he sent a wave of ink down after them to trap them so they couldn't get up before he picked up his sword. Sensing what he was about to do, Rachel flew down and used her telekinesis on her friend. "STOP!" She demanded before freeing the Geargolems and glaring at them. "And you, get out here!"

The Geargolems didn't need to be told twice as they had clearly had enough from the Water/Dark Portal Master, who stood there looking at Rachel while she glared at him. "Elliott, what is the meaning of this?" She asked.

"I was winning the battle," he said.

"You almost went too far!" She said. "I understand defeating them, but you nearly put them six feet under with that water attack! And then trapping them in ink while they were underground? They would have suffocated!"

"Yes, because you have to use your powers strongly against them," Elliott replied. "I have power now. Power that is so great that I can win battles singlehandedly. I could even take on Kaos."

"Ink, listen to yourself!" Rachel said. "Your Yin is affecting you and it's dangerous! You have to stop! You can't let it control you!"

"I have control over it," he said. "It's made me so much stronger. Look at what it's made me to be."

The Tech Portal Master just barely kept her temper in check. "Power does make you strong, but it doesn't make you who you are! You do! And this isn't you! This isn't the Ink that Echo fell in love with and it's not the Ink my little sister looks up to!"

Those last sentences struck a chord in him and he turned on her. "You've never experienced it," he said. "I bet you'd want to be stronger if you could."

She looked at him, knowing it was the Yin making him think that. "At the expense of my children and little sister seeing a monster? No," she said. "That's what you're slowly turning into Ink. A monster. And that's not the same young man who joined us as the Water/Dark Portal Master. It's not the same young man who was so shy to tell Echo how much he loved her and turned to us for help. It's not the same young man that my little sister begged to join the rest of us in the battle against Kaos."

Each word hit him harder and Elliott looked to be in pain. "Elliott," Rachel said, getting his attention. "Is all the power in the world worth it? Is it worth having someone who looks up to you fear you? Is it worth possibly losing Echo's love?"

That last sentence hit home and Elliott put down his sword. "No," he said, feeling his Yin trying to affect him again, but he took a deep breath and meditated for a moment. Rachel was silent as she watched, sitting on the air thanks to her telekinesis. Finally, Elliott opened his eyes and stood up. "They haven't seen me like that, have they?" He asked.

"No," she replied. "Only me and Ambush."

He let out a sigh of relief and shook his head. "I'm not sure what came over me," he said. "It…It happened so suddenly."

"Well, let's hope it doesn't happen again," Rachel said. "At least this time it's wasn't so bad, but we were still in danger of losing you."

"I'll ask Drill Sergeant for a full check-up when we get back," Elliott decided.

"Then let me give you a lift, Amigo."

Using her telekinesis, Rachel helped her friend fly as they headed back for the portals and teleported back to the Academy and to the medical bay. Drill Sergeant was there and instantly gave Elliott a checkup while Rachel waited outside and saw Master Eon, Ambush, Echo, and Crystal coming up to her. Seeing their faces, she smiled to put them at ease. "He's okay," she said. "He fought back the Yin."

Just then, Elliott came out, hearing her last sentence. "Only after you knocked some sense into me," he admitted sheepishly. "But…I owe you one, Rachel."

"What are friends for, Ink?" She asked with a smile.

"Are you alright, my noble knight?" Echo asked.

"I'm alright, my love, thanks to Rachel," he said. "And Drill Sergeant said I'm good to go. Hopefully my Yin won't get out of control like that again."

"If it does, I'll sing loud enough to make it wish it could cover its ears."

Everyone laughed in amusement at that, but agreed as well.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
